L'honneur sous la volupté
by Hisagi-san
Summary: Un lieutenant, aussi calme et intègre soit-il, souffre de sa solitude depuis le départ de Tousen. D'abord il croit avoir besoin d'être recadré par un supérieur, mais il s'agit là de toute autre chose. Rencontre insolite entre big glacon et small glaçon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** L'honneur sous la volupté

**Pairing :** Kuchiki Byakuya & Shuuhei Hisagi

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Un lieutenant, aussi calme et intègre soit-il, souffre de sa solitude depuis le départ de Tousen. D'abord il croit avoir besoin d'être recadré par un supérieur, mais il s'agit là de toute autre chose. Rencontre insolite entre big glacon et small glaçon.

**Disclaimer :** Personnages appartenant à Tite Kubo, le reste à deux personnes (moi et partenariat d'hémosu)

**Note :** Alors, alors.. Cette fanfic en est une mais diverge des autres en un seul point, à savoir que nous avons été deux à l'écrire (hemosu et moi) je joue Hisagi, il joue Byakuya, et vous verrez que c'est structuré simplement (A - B - A - B, etc...) Aussi, mister 69 sera à peine OOC dans le sens où je me devais de le faire plus audacieux et interessé qu'à l'accoutumé pour tenir en main Byakuya, qui à la base ne se laisse pas faire. Le résultat est assez réaliste et fidèle à l'image que l'on se fait de Byby.. du moins, je l'espère. Au fait, n'esperez pas beaucoup de dialogues...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des yeux aussi ténébreux que les abysses avaient soigneusement suivi cette malheureuse scène. Le vis-à-vis du Capitaine, à savoir Renji, allait croupir dans sa cellule plus longtemps que prévu, et malgré tout, le doux brun au visage fermé se sentait responsable de sa chute, qui plus est maudit par le surnommé Ananas rouge. Une soirée comme on en connaît peu. Une soirée détruite, où le moindre détail préjudiciable fait basculer la réputation ou la vie de celui qui l'a causé. Boire avec lui pour un soir, quand soudain le rouge s'était mis à courir vers le grand Noble, qu'il agaça de calins et de palabres difficilements contenues.. Résultat, Shuuhei s'était pris quelques coups de poings au visage en pensant épargner à Renji une sentence dû à son engouement total pour le Kuchiki, quand ce dernier avait décidé de l'envoyer en cellule, prenant bien soin par la suite de soigner le lieutenant de la neuvième en sa chambre...

Hisagi forma lentement un poing, les regrets semblaient s'enfouir dans son esprit torturé. Les paupières closes, il réfléchissait à un moyen de calmer la tempête. Mais n'était-elle point passée finalement ? C'est-ce qu'il se laissa dire lorsqu'il vit sa cible arpenter noblement sa chambre pour effleurer du doigt la quiétude qu'offrait une nuit hivernale. Ses prunelles d'un sombre gris descendirent lentement vers le bas de son visage, puis bien plus bas, embrassant visuellement l'homme au devant d'un acabit raffiné. N'était-il qu'un manant à coté de lui ? Il ne souffrait pourtant pas d'un quelconque complexe d'infériorité, et ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'on lui flatte l'égo. Mais la question se devait d'être posée en pareille circonstance. Son corps de lieutenant aux mouvements aussi fluides que celui d'un félin, faisait choir l'être sombre qu'il était, voilé par l'ombre, éclairé dans le dos pour accentuer davantage sa silhouette brumeuse. Hé bien, comment allait réagir un homme au bord de l'épuisement, lorsqu'il vit tomber des nues un lieutenant qu'il avait souhaité congédier afin de se reposer par la suite. Cependant, Hisagi vit en Byakuya le même dessein, les mêmes chimères… Sa voix douce et grave s'éleva dans un trouble murmure :

- Rien ne peut être fait dans la solitude. Quel est votre souhait en ce soir.. Dormir paisiblement et seul. Ou en compagnie de quelqu'un. La chaleur humaine vous manquait-elle à ce point pour que vous daigniez rejeter vos draps ?

_Quelques minutes plus tôt...._

Le noble contemplait cette nuit, avec un esprit moins aiguisé, embrumé par la fatigue, qui pourtant ne l'aidait en rien pour trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux anthracites se voilèrent un instant, désirant simplement sentir cet air frais sur ses traits tirés par la lassitude et plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire, sous cette chevelure d'ébène et totalement relâchée en son dos. Sa main droite et dénudée reposait sur le rebord de l'ouverture, ignorant l'engourdissement due à son immobilité. Les minutes défilèrent, quand enfin, d'un simple mouvement, Byakuya désira se retirer, tout en dévoilant son regard. Mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'une ombre se fit connaître à son oeil encore attentif, Silhouette, qui devint forme, puis....un corps positionné juste au devant de la fenêtre qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Sur le moment il ne put réellement voir son visage, car la lueur de la bougie n'était pas des plus prometteuses pour cela. Le noble taisho, restait néanmoins de dos, en son simple Kimono, nues pieds, impassible et le visage placide et figé tourné à demi vers cette invitation fort fortuite. Une voix s'éleva enfin, accompagnant de ce fait la parfaite identification de la personne, et ce sans même se référer à son énergie spirituelle. Ce n'était autre que le Fukutaisho de la neuvième Division, Hisagi Shuuhei, qui pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, n'avait point regagné ses propres quartiers.

Le ton employé était si simplement susurré, sous cette luminosité si restreinte que cela en démontrait , une situation..intimiste. Voire trop inquisitrice pour le noble Roku ban tan Taisho, qui plissa son regard ombrageux. Sa respiration se fit automatiquement plus profonde, afin de paraître parfaitement imperturbable et surtout, pour feindre encore les aspects traitres de la lassitude qui l'étreignaient.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir quémandé de revenir, ce me semble.

Pourquoi venir lui parler de solitude, alors qu'il en connaissait pleinement la définition. Il s'y était préparé durant son enfance, alors qu'il ne se vouait qu'à ses entrainements et à ses leçons, sous l'oeil attentif de son grand père. Ohh bien sur il y eut quelques moment de grandes frustration étant parfois soumis à l'enseignement de Yoruichi, mais quand bien même cela lui avait coûté en courroux... elle avait fait de lui, en partie, le capitaine qu'il était actuellement. Non pas de manière psychique, mais au niveau de ses capacités du moins. Quant à la recherche de chaleur humaine... voila bien une idée qu'il n'aimait guère s'en préoccuper. Depuis la mort de son épouse, il n'avait guère recherché une telle chose, si ce n'est de rechercher parfois sa présence. Son essence..Combien de fois durant la nuit, se retournait-il en sa propre couche, pour ne voir ....que du vide à ses côtés..nulle trace de son corps, pas même une odeur si ce n'est ce souvenir trompeur et douloureux, qui serrait son coeur.

Lentement, Byakuya se tourna pleinement face à la fenêtre, observant ce visage à demi caché par les ombres de cette nuit, alors que ses propres traits adoucis par sa chevelure libérée du carcan du Kenseikaan, était parfaitement visible pour l'intrus. Le capitaine ne l'ignorait point, mais cela ne parut point le déstabiliser. Il fit quelques pas en avant, ne laissant plus qu'un mètre entre cet importun de Fukutaisho et lui même. Non loin de lui reposait Senbonzakura, mais qu'importe, cette situation n'avait guère besoin d'être résolue par la force, mais par l'autorité. Son visage n'était qu'impasibilité et la voix qui suivit ne fut que froideur :

- Mon bien être n'est point de votre ressort. Dois-je aussi vous sévir comme mon subordonné, pour que vous daigniez rejoindre votre Division?

Cette nuit était devenue , une pièce de théâtre des plus étrange pour notre Roku ban tai Taisho, qui ne manquait point, de ne point comprendre cet intérêt soudain que lui vouait Hisagi. Pourtant, Byakuya ne manqua point de se rappeler les dire de ce dernier.. Se disant esseulé..certes, cela il le lui concédait, mais en cet instant ce n'était que situation fort déplacer, voir de l'insubordination. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte une sueur froide vint lécher son dos, et un frisson le parcourut de tout son long, alors qu'il gardait une pleine attention envers cet homme, attendant une quelconque réponse.

Hisagi en revanche, ne s'offusquait point de ces douces représailles, Byakuya pouvait bien le combattre que ça ne changerait rien à l'histoire. Lorsque le Fukutaisho voulait quelque chose, il était naturel qu'il l'obtienne s'il y mettait tout son cœur. Si échec il y avait, alors plus jamais il n'oserait fouler le Seireitei de ses pas impurs, car de piètre valeur, n'étant estimé que pareil à un impudent. Il était bel et bien hardi et audacieux cette nuit-là, mais allait savoir pourquoi. La solitude avait-elle ce pouvoir de pousser l'effronterie dans l'idée d'obtenir ce que l'on désire ? Un toupet monstre ? Que nenni… Le jeune homme réservé n'était en rien honteux de ses envies. Dans ce monde où le devoir est roi, la loi est reine, les sentiments se devaient-ils d'exister ? Voilà une question que se ressassait bien souvent l'être tourmenté. C'était sous sa remarque hautaine qu'Hisagi demeura imperturbable, droit et stoïque comme on le voyait fort souvent dans les réunions.

Ne pouvait-il pas se permettre dans la limite du possible d'espérer toucher du doigt l'homme le plus fier du Gotei 13 ? Un défi que bon nombre de personnes a dû tenter de relever, en vain. Mais séance tenante, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de défier ou de se mettre à dos l'homme qui imposait le respect. En vérité, la peur de devenir Taisho le terrifiait (etant taisho remplacant, il était fort possible de devenir un véritable taisho au bout d'un certain temps). Combien donnerait-il pour être sous les ordres d'un autre, d'un supérieur. Hisagi Shuuhei manquait cruellement de confiance en lui dans le domaine des devoirs, des pouvoirs. En revanche, Dieu n'avait pas omis de lui offrir quelques dons dont il ne se servait que quelques fois.

Il lui était inutile de passer outre sa vision, ne cherchant à détailler cette chambre comme il l'eut fait il y a de cela une bonne vingtaine de minutes ; C'était lui qu'il voulait. Ancré au sol, en proie à l'inertie, le regard rivé sur cette silhouette devenue moins revêche, moins impénétrable, moins aiguë, les deux shinigamis s'adonnèrent inconsciemment aux limbes du passé et de la réflexion. Byakuya semblait bien plus gracile et fragile sous cette apparence, en avait-il au moins conscience ? Qu'il ne daigne le comprendre, c'était une chose, mais la cruelle vérité demeurait dans le fait qu'Hisagi le considérait comme son égal. En ce moment précis. Et si le tatoué faisait preuve de sincérité, qui sait comment allait réagir le Roku Ban Tai Taisho. Pas un mot ni un froncement de sourcil, ni même un rictus ne vinrent dévoiler les obscurs desseins de son vis-à-vis, ni ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre face aux réprimandes de son interlocuteur. Une attente insurmontable ne lui serait aucunement préjudiciable. La beauté loin d'être éphémère du Capitaine Kuchiki ne lui échappait guère, et immanquablement, il n'en fut nullement indifférent, cela aurait revenu à faire preuve de mauvaise foi. En revanche, ce qui dénotait de l'habituel fut sans nul doute ce rapprochement entre eux. Seulement un piètre mètre les séparait, et ils se jaugeaient sans que l'un ne comprenne les intentions de l'autre. L'atmosphère aurait pu être électrisante si la douce brise ne les enveloppait pas, lui en l'occurrence, qui accepta avec ravissement cette infime caresse. Quand sous la semonce il aurait pu sourire afin de le provoquer, il se noyait dans les prunelles sauvages et ombrageuses de l'Empereur Blanc.

- Serait-ce de l'égoïsme que de vouloir la paix, en choisissant de congédier si simplement les êtres qui vous aiment ? Me mettre en cellule est une solution bien trop facile ..... vous ne trouvez pas ..?

La distance les éloignant de peu fut encore écourtée, grâce aux pas feutrés et félins du Vice Capitaine qui s'approchait dangereusement de son excellence. Ce fut à ce seul moment qu'un sourire passa le mur de ses lèvres, rehaussant les commissures de sa bouche dans un sourire qui défiait qui voulait bien le comprendre. Et posant sa main derrière la nuque de ce dernier, il lui vola un baiser. Purement et simplement. Ce fut pour lui-même une stupéfaction, bien plus qu'une mauvaise surprise. Il était bel et bien inapte à donner un sens à son geste, mais l'attirance avait été présente. Alors que dans différentes circonstances, il aurait écarquillé les yeux, il préféra baisser le visage pour se voiler la face. Puis il se recula, indigné par son acte, ce désir rayonnant dans une âme en constant chamboulement, aussi sombre que Kazeshini.

Il avait simplement voulu sa compagnie, sentir son autorité, mais son diable de corps en avait décidé autrement.

- Avais-je à ce point besoin de chaleur …_Comme vous... Ne le niez pas, s'il vous plait._

Le noble taisho était resté immobile au devant de cet homme qui semblait peu enclin, apparemment, à lui obéir quand à quitter cette pièce. Le froid commençait à s'immiscer dans cet espace des plus intimes. Ce froid se faufila par delà Hisagi, et vint lécher de ses bras invisible la peau pâle de Byakuya qui retint un frisson désagréable, accentué par cette fatigue. Cette dernière telle une traîtresse, l'empêcha de pleinement réalisé que le Fukutaisho s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui, sans qu'il ne daigne bouger lui même. Son regard ombrageux était pourtant parfaitement lucide et insondable, tandis que la voix de l'importun se manifesta enfin , lui conférant qu'il n'était point sage de le congédier aussi sommairement, du moins pas les personnes qui l'aimaient. Qui l'aimait?...... Voila donc une chose totalement... insaisissable pour notre Roku Ban tai Taisho. Autre que Rukia et l'amour perdu de Hisana, il n'y avait guère de personnes dites réellement aimantes envers sa personne. Même si le cas de sa jeune soeur était bien diffèrent. Oui il s'était découvert un réel amour fraternel, mais Rukia n'était pas encore pleinement en confiance en sa présence. Craignant sans doute de le décevoir. Il eut un haussement de sourcils sous cette remarque et répliqua d'une voix froide, mais monocorde :

- Ce n'est guère égoïste puisque je n'ai personne. Quand à vous mettre dans une cellule ce n'était point mon attention, mais je reste néanmoins votre supérieur hiérarchique. En tant que tel il vous incombe de bien vouloir quitter cette pièce sur le champ.

Mais une fois de plus cette injonction polaire, n'eut point l'effet escompté, et le comble fut de voir ce visage qui n'était qu'ombre. Ce dernier chassa une fois de plus cette lassitude entêtante, d'un plissement du regard, caché à demi par les mèches de ses cheveux de jais. Soudain le contact d'une peau méconnue, se glissa lentement sur la base de sa nuque si pâle...créant une décharge électrique en ses sens...le laissant absolument immobile. Toucher agréable...et salutaire, attisant sa faiblesse, engourdissement qui n'était point apprécié par sa fierté, qui usait du dénie. Orgueil qui s'éveilla pleinement en son sein, alors que des lèvres survinrent sur les siennes. Sensation moelleuse et douce. Ses muscles se tendirent, alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent par la stupeur.. Chose presque irréelle sans aucun doute pour Hisagi que de voir une once d'émotion sur ce visage si d'ordinaire placide et intouchable. Tout aussi irréel que le fait de sentir cette bouche contre la sienne, qui se retira avec un semblant de regret. Ses orbes ombrageuses, visualisèrent ce regard baissé et résigné que lui offrait l'audacieux Fukutaisho de la neuvième Division qui murmura quelques mots.

L'instant suspendu, se rompit, et cette stupeur délaissa rapidement sa place à la frustration et à la colère, qui ne s'était point encore éteint en son fort intérieur. Le noble Taisho de la sixième Division, reprit un aspect stoïque et froid, alors que son regard des plus anthracites fustigèrent celui d'Hisagi qui était plus que fuyant. Un dénie bien trop en retard quand au vu de ce qui allait suivre. Byakuya, restait immobile, comme si reculer était un acte de retrait et de lâcheté. Sa fierté bouillonnait en lui, tout comme elle l'avait envahit lorsque son propre lieutenant s'était jeté sur lui. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite en son sein, et ce fut grâce à son contrôle des plus reconnus qu'il parvint à observer cette posture aussi calme, bien que...un in froncement de sourcils marquait la finesse de son front.

- Sortez d'ici, je ne le réitérai point.

Cette conduite aussi inqualifiable soit elle, était-elle due au simple fait de l'alcool, car , il avait crut ressentir un peu de cette substance sucrée sur ses lèvres lors de ce contact agréable...agréable??....voila qu'il divaguait à nouveau sous la lassitude poignante qu'il se refusait de ressentir, alors qu'il devait encore faire acte d'autoriser. Seul le ressenti de cette chaleur corporelle non loin du noble lui conférait du réalisme de la scène. N'éprouvant plus que la fatigue, et le dédain, le chef de clan ferma ses paupières, et détendit des muscles, afin de paraitre plus détendu et plus apte à repousser à nouveau Hisagi qui ne semblait point se mouvoir.

- L'alcool vous a t-il fait perdre la raison, au point de faire de l'insubordination, Hisagi Fukutaisho?

Sa voix résonna à nouveau sous ce silence, froide, atone, mais accentuant légèrement la dernière appellation, comme pour souligner les faits. Tentative des plus implicite que de faire comprendre un semblant de hiérarchie.. Quant à Hisagi, il y avait dualité entre cette fine morsure du temps et la chaleur naissante engendrée par son geste en lequel il ne croyait toujours pas. Les questions l'assaillaient, l'ayant fait reculer, se révulser même alors que le plaisir demeurait omniprésent, même après s'être séparé de deux mètres de lui. Il ne s'étonnait ni du dédain formel de l'Empereur Blanc, ni de sa posture stoïque exprimant fièrement ce qu'il était, sans ne jamais reculer devant pareil geste. Mais il n'avait point leurré son interlocuteur. Son indignation s'était mêlée à la stupeur.

Que Kuchiki Byakuya lui demande de quitter sciemment ce paisible endroit en était une, que le Fukutaisho n'y réponde pas en était une autre. Il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, rejetant ostensiblement tout regret. Cette étreinte muée par les instincts d'Hisagi, cette chaleur incontrôlable et Ô combien galvanisante ne pouvait nullement rendre indifférent le Capitaine, son regard avait trahi ses sentiments, mais qui plus est, il le savait bien trop seul pour devoir fermer les yeux sur les émotions que le tatoué avait souhaité faire naître en son sein. Dans ses nobles entrailles. Les fumées nuageuses ne s'estompaient guère dans la voûte céleste, au contraire, elles masquèrent le rond de lumière, camouflant de son voile sépulcral les deux vis-à-vis, torturés par leur commun échange. Si la vie avait été plus simple, le jeune brun aurait réitéré son geste sans ressentir la moindre honte, sans l'once d'un regret. Que penserait le Capitaine d'un Lieutenant qui prônant originellement la Justice flirtait avec l'orgueil, sans se rendre compte qu'au final ce dernier jouait avec le feu ? La frange de cils voilait instamment son regard où une lueur des plus indescriptibles demeura .. pour quelques secondes. Mais quel intérêt soudain pour un homme qui exécrait la familiarité, qui ne daignait guère s'intéresser aux sorts d'autrui, sinon à sa famille, ses quelques proches..

La peine qu'avait pu lire Hisagi dans les prunelles de Renji, ce dévouement maladroit dont il faisait preuve quand bien même inapte à traiter finalement des dossiers, avait fait chanceler la curiosité devenue aiguisée du Lieutenant, singulièrement attaché à ses entreprises spontanées. Il ne croyait pas à un Byakuya insensible, ni à un corps droit comme un poteau. Il le sentait joncé, ardent et rongé de l'intérieur. Un cœur que cet homme brumeux souhaitait sans nul doute dissimuler de tous afin de ne pas souffrir, comme la plupart des gens mâtures et expérimentés.

- Pourquoi devrai-je vous quitter. … Touchez moi, et vous comprendrez votre frustration.

Alors, Hisagi Fukutaisho voulait réussir là où Abarai Renji avait échoué. Mais ce ne serait que le motif officiel de l'histoire. Ce rapprochement, l'intimité dans la chambre, le contrôle d'un Capitaine sur sa modeste personne, cet ensemble d'évènements attisant de curieux sentiments avaient au fond altéré son état ainsi que ses principes. Mais une peur indicible et ineffable venait tout naturellement s'écouler dans ses veines. Il transpirait le manque total de confiance.. Ce qui allait le pousser à attaquer Byakuya plutôt que de rebrousser chemin sans chercher les ambages. Et il avait dans l'idée de pousser le Noble dans ses retranchements avec un zeste de tact. L'optique était telle que faire allusion à Hisana, de peur de se fourvoyer sur l'ensemble des rumeurs du Gotei 13, fut rapidement mis de côté. Son visage se redressa devant un plus grave faciès -celui de byby-, sans compter que son charisme ne manquait pas d'intimider, mais le Vice Capitaine tomba accidentellement sur une lueur de tristesse, de mélancolie où la nostalgie semblait s'éprendre de ces expressions. Son cœur se serra, et ce dernier allait proférer quelques paroles troublantes quand sa question le figea sur place. Pardon ?

- Il semblerait que mes lèvres aient ce naturel goût d'alcool car je n'ai bu une seul goute, Kuchiki Taisho.

Un sourire cynique raviva son visage qui s'était auparavant enterré dans le mutisme, à force de réflexions mais sa réponse à sa question si méprisée avait agrémenté son sérieux état.

- Sauf erreur, vous souhaiteriez vous en assurer ?

Aucune taquinerie, aucune espièglerie ne fut exprimée dans un timbre loin d'être doucereux. Hisagi était un homme, pas une demoiselle qui affriolait. Mais la fatigue arpentant les traits fins de son intérêt lui fit froncer les sourcils, mécontent de le savoir dans un état tel qu'il devrait le laisser tranquille, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Hors, le Fukutaisho était dans l'incapacité de le quitter sans profiter… de sa chaleur.

- Vous devriez vous laisser faire.

....A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Juste quelques petites pré chapitre 1, Renji s'est précipité sur le noble car amoureux de lui et sous l'effet de l'alcool, il decide de tout lui avouer. Hisagi alors à tenté de l'arrêter mais s'est pris des coups de coude de sa part, tandis que Byakuya demeurait imperturbable.. jusqu'à daigner emprisonner renji pour grabuge et soigner Hisagi dans sa propre chambre. Voici pour la première partie.

La deuxième partie... il y a de moins en moins de dialogues, et plus d'actions, tout ceci pour expliciter la nuit d'Hisagi et de vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Tapi dans l'ombre...en cet organisme contrôlé par le carcan d'une éducation des plus précises et impitoyables, la lassitude étendait son empire... Telle une panthère qui se déplace furtivement à travers la végétation , ressentant l'odeur de sa proie. Ses yeux dorés seuls choses visible de sa personne, fixant un lieu précis, tandis qu'un grognement sourd et gutturale semble se manifester.. Dédain parfaitement maintenu sur ce visage placide...pâle...éreinté, sous ce regard anthracite où semblait se refléter quelque chose comme de la frustration, devant le comportement de ce Fukutaisho qui n'était point le sien. Ce dernier l'observait avec une telle intensité, que l'on pourrait croire avec aisance qu'il tentait simplement de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était là, une chose bien arrogante, quand on connaissait le comportement si parfait...voir un peu trop de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ses paupières voilèrent un instant ses iris ombrageuses, telle une tempête aux allures menaçantes dans le ciel...Ressentant la morsure de la panthère qui surgit en son sein, pour s'emparer de son essence... Son sang se glaça en ses veines, et sa nuque lui parut se raidir. Ses muscles se tendirent, créant ainsi des courbatures annonciatrices de cette inconscience imposée....Sa vue se troubla un court instant....éphémère...sous cette obscurité ambiante. Pénombre bienfaitrice, car elle cachait parfaitement ce qui saisissait intérieurement le Roku ban tai Taisho. Ce dernier chancela un peu en arrière, mais la fierté, toujours aussi maîtresse de cet esprit vif et rationnel, s'imposa, refusant obstinément de se laisser prendre par cette lassitude aux crocs acérés. Son pied droit se plaça en arrière. Sa vision redevint plus nette, tandis que ses orbes grises s'habituèrent petit à petit à cette ambiance sombre et étrange de la pièce. La voix d'Hisagi résonna avec plus d'acuité en son esprit las, et Byakuya dût se concentrer afin de ne point chanceler à nouveau. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, trahissant un contrôle en pleine action, cherchant à maintenir un aspect autoritaire et ferme.

- Je ne désire point vous toucher, et ma frustration à pour explication votre présence actuelle en mes quartiers.

Le souffle du vent se fit entendre, et s'infiltra par cette fenêtre ouverte, pour venir une fois de plus lécher de ses bras invisibles cette peau si blême et plus sensible sous le joug de la fatigue au combien harassante et entêtante. La colère se distillait pleinement en ses artères, telle une alchimie...galvanisant un peu ses muscles à réagirent, à ne point céder..tout comme cet orgueil. Une fois de plus, Hisagi formula quelques paroles...des mots moqueurs...cherchant à le provoquer, lui? le chef de clan..l'homme réputé pour sa posture implacable et surtout cette indifférence que certains prenaient pour de la sagesse....non c'était bel et bien de l'indifférence, une façon , simple et efficace, éloignant tout type de relation trop.....intime..rapprochée, pour ainsi être plus apte à agir et à protéger. Les choses implicites étaient son art...et Rukia s'en était aperçue depuis quelques temps, comprenant un peu mieux les façon de ce frère qui restait éloigné.

Sa main trembla alors que le noble la dissimulait. Ainsi Hisagi n'avait point bu, contrairement à Renji..alors pourquoi cette approche? pourquoi venir le voir ainsi et provoquer son courroux. Non l'affronter, tout comme son Fukuaisho il y avait quelques temps déjà. Mais ce combat ci, ne cherchait point à lui prendre sa place...non...cela ressemblait plus a vouloir vaincre sa fierté, ce refus catégorique que de quitter cette solitude. Les yeux de Byakuya se plissèrent et sa voix monocorde fouetta l'air, impliquant là un effort conséquent.

- Je n'éprouve nullement ce désir, Hisagi Fukutaisho, et le fait que l'alcool n'est point le facteur de votre conduite si inqualifiable, me laisse pantois. Sortez.

Comme soudainement épris par cette envie furieuse de lui imposer sa volonté, Byakuya se saisit prestement de son Zanpakutoh. Sous un son clair, métallique, la lame s'extirpa de son fourreau, et vint appuyer sa pointe sur la poitrine de ce lieutenant si peu obéissant. Senbonzakura...trembla sur ce toucher...comme hésitant...mais ce n'était point lui...mais la main qui le détenait. Les doigts se relâchèrent soudain... délaissants cette garde si précieuse... Le zanpakutoh retomba sur le sol, tandis que la vison de Byakuya s'obscurcissait indubitablement, son corps vacilla vers l'avant, alors que ses bras s'agrippèrent à Hisagi maladroitement et mollement, recherchant une preuve de la réalité tandis que son esprit semblait observer le néant. Le froid saisissant ses veines...créant en lui un frisson intense et désagréable..odieuse panthère fourbe...ne désirant point relâcher son emprise. Le noble resta un instant, luttant, en se raccrochant à cet homme, le visage reposant à demi sur cette épaule, bienfaitrice.

Évidemment, c'était l'impétueux jeune homme sa frustration. Sa silhouette, son corps, il le frustrait, mais était-ce vraiment l'obstination du brun à demeurer en ces lieux sans tourner les talons qui l'exaspérait ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt cette alléchante invitation qui le rendit finalement sur la défensive… ? Il semblerait que cela ne soit nullement l'un, nullement l'autre. La raison pour laquelle Kuchiki byakuya semblait si éteint et sobre dans son parler, moins suffisant et acéré, ne résidait que dans cet état de fatigue dans lequel il se noyait tout naturellement. La lune, positionnée bien basse et recouverte maintenant d'une poudre nuageuse, éclaira de nouveau le dos bien bâti du Fukutaisho, accentuant dangereusement le devant de sa silhouette. Cette pénombre donnait un grain spécial au tableau que formait le paysage, avec planté en premier décor les deux protagonistes. Le Noble et le Manant.

Il analysa dans l'ombre les rares mimiques du Capitaine qui semblait se parer d'un voile de stoïcisme inviolable, impénétrable, mais sans contenir quelques failles lorsqu'Hisagi prenait la parole ou lorsque son interlocuteur daignait lui répondre avec sa froideur coutumière. L'intérieur de sa chambre du noble manquait de charme, de sensualité. C'était une pièce austère et efficace, classique s'il en est. En revanche lorsque l'Empereur blanc s'y trouvait, il englobait de par son charisme l'ensemble du lieu ; ce faisant, plus rien ne comptait pour le Lieutenant si ce n'est la vision que son vis-à-vis lui renvoyait, se délectant ainsi de sa noble et rare apparence. Hisagi Shuuhei avait sa place dans la neuvième division, et rendait visite que par devoir aux personnes de la Sixième, en l'occurrence Abarai Renji, sauf exception de ce soir où ce même Lieutenant avait souhaité la présence de son ami le tatoué 69 pour trinquer à la santé de leur unique soirée. Malheureusement leur sujet de conversation avait glissé vers un tout autre, gênant le beau garçon silencieux et réservé, aussi impassible qu'un garde.

D'un signe très léger de la tête, d'un dixième de degré vers la droite, son regard glissa vers le nble.. Le Capitaine n'était pas fatigué, il était lessivé et presque souffrant, c'était à se demander s'il n'était point malade. Il rompit le silence de sa voix grave et monotone, sans jeter l'ombre d'une expression sur Hisagi qui nonobstant les apparences percevait son état de fatigue. Il ferait tout pour que leur histoire, qu'il souhaitait ardemment voir naître, ne quitte ces quatre murs. Comment d'ailleurs se pouvait-il que cela s'ébruite avec pareil Lieutenant, pareil Capitaine… Ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre, excepté cette position sociale.

Habituellement, le Vice Capitaine gardait secret ses sentiments, ses émotions .. Il se l'imposait depuis sa rencontre avec Kensei, afin de se concentrer pleinement sur ses projets, ses devoirs, devenant par la suite le soldat discipliné par excellence. De voir Byakuya achevé ainsi le répugnait, et se savait malheureusement fautif de son état. Ainsi, des barrières se brisèrent en lui, les remords s'amplifièrent sans toutefois l'empêcher de continuer. Il rattrapa sans difficulté ce corps indolent et meurtri par l'accablement, tandis qu'il usa d'un shunpo pour les mener tous deux jusqu'au chevet de Monseigneur. S'il traînait cet être, qui sait comment le prendrait-il.

- Pardonnez moi, Byakuya…laissa-t-il entendre dans le vide intersidéral de la pièce, alors qu'il s'accroupit, un genoux à terre afin d'aider au mieux le Capitaine à prendre appui sur le lit. Son geste - celui de coucher un noble - pouvait avoir l'effet d'une claque comme il était le reflet d'un immense respect à ne point négliger. Et il demeura au-dessus de lui, plus inquiet et admiratif qu'indifférent et fidèle à lui-même. Il laissa de nouveau traîner sa voix chaude dans la profondeur des oreilles du Taisho :

- Vous ne ressemblez plus à un Capitaine tel quel… Vous m'apparaissez si différent sans votre Kenseikan. Je n'ai pas oublié à qui je parlais, Byakuya mais arrêtez de vous sentir piétiné. Tout ce que je veux…Son visage bascula vers le sien sans autre forme de procès où l'hésitation était finalement bannie…c'est ça…

Il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, ne s'offusquant pas de savoir s'il les retiendrait close afin de rejeter ce baiser. Mais l'image d'un Hisagi entourant de ses bras le visage d'un Taisho de glace était des plus insolites. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'embrasser...Aussi longuement qu'il le pouvait.

Le noble sombrait dans une sorte de demi inconscience, ne percevant plus cette frustration qui l'avait animée. Ses idées, comme ses réflexions ne semblaient plus cohérentes comme enlisées dans du coton. Seule la sensation étrangement rassurante d'un étreinte autour de lui, paraissait présente et distincte. Ses muscles se détendirent, comme relâchant leurs effort. Sa tête ballota sur le côté, laissant ses cheveux sombre cacher son expression qui se décrispait sur son visage blême de fatigue. non il n'était point malade mais éreinté par quelques journées à rallonges, et certaines nuits blanches..bien qu'espacées par quelques promenades nocturnes, l'aidant à retrouver un semblant de paix. Senbonzakura l'avait d'ailleurs mainte fois averti que tôt ou tard, ce surmenage ne lui serait point profitable...et ce soir c'était chose faite.

Ses yeux étaient parfaitement clos, les paupières étant bien trop lourdes pour être relevées. Un souffle chaud vint caresser sa peau, qui eut un léger frisson, tandis que des mots s'infiltrèrent en son oreille...mais étrangement tout ceci était inaudible...indéchiffrable pour son esprit embrumé par la lassitude. Une chaleur bienfaitrice s'empara de son être, guidant un peu plus ses sens vers se someil de plomb que désirait ardement son corps. Chose curieuse...fut que ce souffle chaud, ne s'écarta point de ses traits à demi caché par sa chevelure de jais, bien au contraire...il s'accentua, et une légère pression se fit ressentir sur sa bouche fine et close. Un toucher doux....soyeux..comme si deux lèvres quémandaient à ce repaître des siennes. Inconsciemment, le visage de Byakuya se tourna un peu plus face à ce contact. Toucher qu'il n'avait ressentit depuis de si longues années...depuis près de cinquante ans.

Une pincée de réticence, une nuée d'émotions toutes aussi étranges les unes des autres, des lambeaux d'alcool pour couvrir le tout, et Hisagi profitait ouvertement de Kuchiki Byakuya qui, étrangement acceptait bel et bien le baiser de ce dernier. C'était fort apprécié de sa part, surtout que le Lieutenant en voulait de cette embrassade physique, complètement galvanisé par cet élan de volupté, de salive et de toucher pour le moment véniel, n'abordant pas encore le coté salace de la chose. En lui se contractait plusieurs muscles, organes, qu'en savait-il.. Une montée de forte adrénaline l'électrisa sous ce ballet de deux langues lascivement collées l'une à l'autre, se léchouillant sans gêne ni pudeur car elles engendraient un plaisir bien trop rarissime. Les Nobles, tout comme les gradés, ne s'adonnaient que rarement, sinon jamais aux plaisirs de la chair. Par pure étique, respect, propreté et noblesse de cœur, le sexe était on ne peut plus banni, inexistant. Ou bien fort secret. Ce qui contentait tout le monde en vérité.

La fraîcheur était tout aussi indésirable et impossible à s'insinuer sous le tissu de l'uniforme d'Hisagi, pratiquement sur des charbons ardents à force de titiller cette bouche qui devint rouge sous ses assauts, sous cette danse humide. Au moins, il savourait tout ce que lui offrait le Capitaine, flattant ses papilles gustatives alors qu'une irrépressible envie l'assaillit… Sa main flottant sur le corps de ce dernier, incapable de le toucher, mais effleurant à peine du bout des doigts la texture du haori, puis du hakama, devint au fur et à mesure avide de sens, affamée de saisissement. Il souhaitait caresser et frotter avec une langueur voluptueuse la fine bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, mais une touche de respect demeura encore dans l'esprit embrumé du Vice Capitaine. Serrant des mâchoires car contrarié par ses principes, il ramena sa dextre vers lui, et gémit, plaintif et désireux, sous leur pelle insatiable. Jusqu'au moment où..La bouche du Byakuya se mut légèrement... tandis qu'au fond de son esprit noble un visage harmonieux se dessinait..son odeur caressant ses narines..ce sourire qui ravissait son coeur..

-Hi..sana..

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais la tonalité était plus que nostalgique et d'une tristesse presque poignante, trahissant les sentiments les plus secrets du noble Taisho. Sa main gauche s'éleva, dans une gestuelle appliquée, pour venir au contact de cette nuque qu'il croyait être celle qu'il oubliait pour un temps.... qu'elle n'était plus. Le visage de son épouse était si proche...si atteignable, et ce toucher sur ses lèvres était si réaliste..que ses son esprit ne chercha point l'irrationalité de la scène. Quant à Hisagi, le terme d'Hisana le glaça jusqu'aux tréfonds de son bas ventre. Il avait senti ce dressement de sa jambe, comme enlisé dans un rêve, celui de confondre Hisagi par Hisana, faisant alors jaillir en ce dernier une rage folle, une sourde envie de l'étrangler. Mais d'un tout autre coté, il était parfaitement compréhensible que le Noble quémande encore l'appel de sa feue épouse, et le jeune homme en était pleinement conscient, si bien qu'il avait honte : il était humilié d'avoir été considéré tel un substitut.

Le visage de Byakuya qui jusque là n'avait opter que pour une expression totalement relâchée et lisse, fut marquée par un froncement de sourcils.... L'image d'Hisana commençait à disparaitre, tandis que des paroles.. plus masculines lui revinrent en mémoire, une voix susurrée...frustrante...

*...piétiné...Byakuya ..je veux juste.....ça..*

Ses paupières frémirent imperceptiblement, avant de s'ouvrirent pleinement, révélant un regard des plus ombrageux et des plus stupéfaits. Comprenant rapidement à qui cette intonation appartenait de l'identité de la personne penchée sur lui, sa main se retira de cette nuque, et vint se saisir du col d'Hisagi pour le repousser avec une violence qui ne lui était point connue. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous sa révolte, démontrant un froid polaire. Cette action lui faisait pleinement oublier son état de faiblesse, totalement épris de sa fierté qui en prenait un sérieux coup. Le noble Kuchiki se maintenant sur un coude, garda un silence qui annonçait une sombre sentence :

- Comment avez vous pu oser, proféra-t-il de sa voix atone mais dangereusement glaciale. Son souffle était un peu plus sacadé sur l'instant,mais comme d'un automatisme elle se fit plus lente aux fils des secondes, jusqu'à offrir une apparence d'indifférence. Byakuya glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres, rejetant au plus profond de son être le fait d'avoir apprécié un instant cela...ressentant la blessure d'avoir été trompé, d'avoir flétri l'image même de son amour pour Hisana.

Le visage doucement affligé du Lieutenant n'affichait dorénavant qu'un masque neutre, indifférent à ces prunelles où zébrait l'orage. Un de ces orages à fuir, très certainement. Cependant, le tatoué demeura imperturbable, blessé, quoique sous le choc de cet échange galvanisant. Alors, aucun rictus, aucune ride, sinon aucune expression ne vint se dresser sur ce visage de marbre qui tolérait, le cœur en miette, un jugement des plus durs de la part du Capitaine, tout en supportant plus que difficilement l'écoulement de jours prochains sans cette enveloppe charnelle qu'il avait pour une fois, envie de peloter, de caresser, de frictionner et de palper, envie d'entendre sa voix chaude et impérieuse s'insinuer dans sa tête, envie de ressentir ce manteau de chaleur ineffable, envie de lui, tout simplement. Comment pouvait-il laisser passer une telle occasion alors que demain tout serait fini. Dans son rapprochement, il plaqua fermement sa main sur la poitrine du Capitaine épuisé, en proie au futur sommeil qui quémandait son esprit non reposé.. Tandis que le Fukutaisho l'obligeait ainsi à se reposer, déclarant toutefois :

- Vous embrassez plutôt bien…Kuchiki Byakuya… dit-il en ponctuant bien sur son nom, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus Taisho en ces heures, surtout sans Kenseikan.

D'un bref signe de tête, agrémenté de ceci :

- Je reviens, je vais vous chercher de l'eau.

Ce fut la voix d'Hisagi qui rompit son effort, en l'appelant non point par son grade mais pas son simple nom et prénom...pas même une marque de respect. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur ses traits pâlit par la fatigue, accentuant son air si froid envers cet homme qui osait s'adresser à lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un shinigami.

" C'est...Kuchiki Taïsho....pour vous. "

Sa voix était très clairement distincte, sous une intonation monocorde et murmurée. Pourtant c'est avec désagrément que Byakuya percevait sa propre tonalité...tout semblait si...imbibé de coton, qu'il en avait presque la nausée. Ses yeux luttaient contre ses odieuses paupières qui ne cessaient de vouloir restreindre sa vision, jusqu'à la rendre néant....Il n'était point question, même en cette instant que sa fierté ne se rabaisse à de telle familiarité, surtout avec cette affreuse pensée que d'avoir partagé un baisé qui n'était pas destiné au lieutenant de la neuvième Division..mais à une tout autre personne qui avait disparu de son quotidien...à défaut de n'avoir jamais quitté son coeur et son esprit. Ce dernier, maudissait cette absence de rationalité..que d'avoir cédé à ce contact bien trop réel, alors que son coeur avait éprouvé du réconfort.

Quand au lieutenant il ne sembla point prendre ombrage de tout ceci, et lui divulgua qu'il reviendrait avec de l'eau. Le contact de ses mains sur sa poitrine cessa...et malgré cela, le noble capitaine, n'éprouvait plus la force pour se redresser. Son organisme criait tellement sa volonté au repos, que Byakuya n'éleva pas même le petit doigt. Ses oreilles perçurent encore de manière désagréables les pas tranquilles d'Hisagi, puis le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait avec douceur...

Devant la cellule, il put contempler à loisir le corps gisant de Renji sur un lit froid et dur. Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de lui tenir compagnie pendant un soir. Au lieu de bavarder tranquillement, bien que difficilement pour un Hisagi peu loquace, autour d'un bon verre de sake, leur soirée respective se finissait en un désastre, lequel s'était accentué pour le Fukutaisho de la Neuvième. Il ne se souvint pas avoir bu une seule goûte de Sake, et pourtant, c'était tout comme s'il en avait abusé au même titre qu'Abarai Renji. Cependant, Renji approchait impulsivement Kuchiki Byakuya quand Hisagi Shuuhei attendait le bon moment pour sauter sur sa proie tel un fauve. Mais, à l'origine, jamais ce dernier n'avait eu en tête de .. profiter du Roku ban tai Taisho ; c'était même inconcevable et ô combien ridicule. Pourtant, l'incongru avait été fait, les dés jetés, le tour joué. Malgré sa confusion, il se souviendrait à jamais de ce baiser interdit entre un Capitaine et un Vice-Capitaine n'appartenant même pas à la sixième division.

Hisagi n'était certainement pas du genre à entretenir une relation sexuelle ou homosexuelle au sein du Gotei 13. L'audace dont avait fait preuve Renji lui avait fait pousser des ailes, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il y avait vu du génie, du courage dans son épreuve à aimer un Taisho, le plus impossible à toucher même. Néanmoins, le jeune homme fut bel et bien contraint d'être gêné au possible, ébranlé entièrement. Il venait de se bafouer à lui-même, outre avoir sali l'honneur d'un Capitaine plus que respectable. Une main vint empoigner doucement l'un des barreaux tandis qu'il posa son front entre deux barres d'un froid glacial, déposant son doux et triste regard sur la silhouette étalée sur le maigre lit. Il dormait à poings fermés. Demain, il était possible que Renji ne se souvienne plus de sa nuit, ainsi que de son toupet monstre. Refermant ses paupières, le brun quitta cette pièce, et se chargea de se chercher un verre d'eau, comme il l'avait proposé au Capitaine. Quelques longues et lassantes minutes plus tard, il revint se diriger vers la chambre de Kuchiki Byakuya, souhaitant intimement que ce dernier n'ait point appelé de gardes dans l'idée de lui barrer la route. Ce serait parfaitement justifié que de vouloir rejeter l'ingrat qu'il incarnait présentement.

La porte coulissa dans un son feutré, tandis qu'il referma derrière lui, s'assurant que personne n'environnât le Capitaine. D'un pas ferme, il s'avança du corps vraisemblablement inerte, et légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, puis suite à un accroupissement, il murmura :

- Kuchiki Byakuya.. ?

.. Mais pas un mot, ni un souffle.. si ce n'est celui de cet homme, régulier et contre toute atteinte serein. La fatigue avait finalement pris le dessus sur cette âme austère et mystérieuse, tandis qu'il déposa doucement le verre avant d'approcher dangereusement son visage de celui, placide, du Taisho..Sans comprendre ce qui le poussa à souffler ses mots sur son visage, il le provoqua de ses mots qui n'atteindraient que demain le fier Kuchiki, sinon jamais :

- Je vous aurai, Noble Capitaine.

A prendre comme un pari .. ? Étrange jeu que voici, mais néanmoins galvanisant et loin d'être anodin. Pour l'heure, il s'allongea tout à coté de ce corps devenu curieusement désirable, frustrant profondément Hisagi qui ne comprenait absolument pas cette attirance. Il en était même devenu turlupiné, tourmenté, ennuyé et bientôt il ferait de Byakuya son obsession. Un souvenir, des mots rejaillirent en son esprit : puissante solitude qui étreint, manque affectif qui survient. Une honte plus que gênante le submergea, mais inapte à quitter ce corps qui le réchauffait car il se trouvait maintenant situé dans ses bras, s'y nichant tel un enfant, le cœur torturé par cette attirance répugnante. Il ne supportait pas d'être séduit par un homme, cela allait au-delà de l'idée qu'il se faisait des relations entre shinigamis.

Sauf qu'actuellement, il se nourrissait de sa chaleur corporelle, paradoxalement humilié par sa propre envie. Il était comme piégé dans ce sentiment de peur d'être rejeté. Jamais encore il n'avait connu de fort abandon dans sa vie exceptée celle de Tousen, c'est pourquoi dans le cas présent, il n'accepterait pas un second rejet. Puis la provocation en valait la chandelle. Se cachaient aussi des sentiments inconnus dans le cœur noirci d'Hisagi qui, à l'origine, n'aurait pas rebroussé chemin pour venir embrasser un Taisho. Désormais lové dans des bras qu'il croyait protecteurs, sa main vint flatter naturellement le poitrail du Noble, tandis que son autre main descendit, exploratrice intrépide, pour découvrir les courbes.. Des courbes masculines mais qui semblaient lui faire de l'effet. Rougissant, il stoppa net son geste et demeura pétrifié par ses propres gestes. Pas tout de suite.. Hisagi mit un certain temps à s'endormir avec lui…

Pourtant, il ferma l'œil pour seulement deux heures, suite à quoi, il retrouva le visage toujours aussi fermé et ascétique de Byakuya. Frustré comme jamais d'avoir commis l'irréparable, qui plus est certain de ne jamais pouvoir retrouver cette chaleur, il quitta le cœur lourd ce corps si éteint, et.. s'empara par pur défi du Kenseikan sur la table de chevet. Sa journée allait s'annoncer fort pénible. A savoir déjà que deux heures ne lui suffiraient pas pour tenir. Mais il se ferait violence et oublierait - difficilement - le souvenir de cette étreinte, de ces baisers volés..


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Je m'excuse.. En effet, la première partie est longue, et difficilement compréhensible. Mais la suite devrait rapidement couler. Désolé encore, et .. J'espère que cette troisième partie vous plaira. Beaucoup de narration.. peu de dialogue. Comme toujours ^^ Bonne lecture ! (Merci Jyuune-chan)

* * *

Le noble Roku bantai Taisho se passa une main sur le front, et la frustration de la veille frappa en son sein, aussi vivace qu'omniprésent. Comment cet homme avait oser l'embrasser! D'une main pourtant respectueuses, le noble s'empara de son arme et la rangea avec soin en son fourreau, réclamant dans un mutisme parfait, son pardon. Puis il déposa le zanpakutoh sur la surface vide et encore tiède de sa couche, afin de s'apprêter. Cet homme ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais il ne ferait point un scandale en publique. Non il attendrait le bon moment. Le plus important était de s'occuper de Renij.. Ce dernier aussi attendait sa sentence, et Byakuya était de si mauvaise humeur malgré ses forces retrouvées, qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir ce qu'il risquait de tomber sur le pauvre Fukutaisho de la sixième.

Le chef de clan ajusta donc son hakama, replaça son Haori impeccablement sur ses épaules, tout en gardant une gestuelle appliquée. Puis ce fut au tour de ses gantelets et son écharpe..quand.... machinalement Byakuya ressentit comme un léger pincement au coeur. Le Kenseikaan n'était plus sur la table de chevet. Une fois de plus les sourcils du capitaine plissèrent son front, démarquant un air des plus frustrés. S'il n'y était point, c'est qu'on le lui avait ravi.... et une fois de plus ce fut se visage qui survint, celui d'Hisagi. Mais le plus agaçant, c'était cette odeur... et cette sensation douce et chaleureuse qui l'accompagnaient. Sensations fugaces, mais désobligeantes. Quelque chose que son esprit ne pouvait accepter.

Aucun soupir ne quitta ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixa à son flanc Senbonzakura, et quitta la pièce, l'air aussi droit qu'imperturbable, tandis que deux gardes se présentaient à lui, quémandant ses ordres concernant Renji qui s'était éveillé avec un bon mal de crâne sans aucun doute , et qui brayait comme un beau diable qu'on le laisse sortir. A cela le noble leur adressa simplement de sa voix atone, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le laisser encore un peu en sa cellule et de le relâcher d'ici deux heures.

Sur ce, il les planta là, dans ce long corridor, et disparut d'un shunpo décidé, en direction de la neuvième Division. Il était hors de question qu'il se présente sans ses atours en sa Division, comme il n'était point acceptable pour lui d'être en retard. Le fait est, que Byakuya n'avait pas non plus le désir de se présenter ainsi au devant du QG de ce Fukutaisho bien trop téméraire et qui allait payer le prix fort.

Une fois sur les lieux, le noble Roku Ban tai Taisho ne se présenta point par la grande porte, mais subtilement par les toits. Ces structures se ressemblaient toutes et il n'était guère difficile de ne point reconnaitre certains bureaux. Profitant d'une fenêtre ouverte, le chef de clan s'y faufila telle une ombre, et se dirigea vers sur ce qui lui semblait être l'office du Fukutaisho des lieux. Son reiatsu était parfaitement masqué, tandis que sa respiration était des plus lentes et profondes, comme pour canaliser un calme olympien.. bien feint. Car en vérité sa colère était grande...Ce genre de vol n'était pas pour lui plaire et le fait que cet être ait voulu le maîtriser lui...était quelque chose d'inqualifiable. Sa main droite et gantée s'abattit sur la poignée de la porte qui lui faisait désormais face et la fit plier pour pénétrer dans la pièce....vide. Une lueur vint zébrer son regard avant de se teindre à nouveau de neutralité, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, et vint se placer vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait qu'a attendre après tout.

_Autre part.._

Indestructible Hisagi qui dans ses tâches interminables, vaquait à ses occupations sans broncher ni faire part de la moindre plainte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas chose aisée que de veiller à ce que chacun de ses hommes fassent le boulot tels de parfaits soldats. La sécurité intérieure n'épargnait guère son temps, et manque de chance, il n'y avait rien à sécuriser si ce n'est des lieux vides de danger. Le Fukutaisho lui-même en était soulagé, mais pas ses subordonnés, s'impliquant à fond pour garder sans bouger d'un pouce.. le désert.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, et le moindre mouvement suffisait à les émoustiller plus qu'autre chose. Quant à leur supérieur, qui devait outre son travail, occuper des tâches qui incombait à un Capitaine, il ne chômait jamais et n'avait par ailleurs cure du reste. Cependant, sa matinée s'était vu ébranlée chaque minute par des images, de frais souvenirs, des sensations et des regards. Kuchiki Byakuya ne l'exceptait pas, c'en était plus que difficile à supporter. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de conserver le Kenseikaan en lieu sûr et s'en servait comme moyen d'échange contre sa survie. Braver un fier Taisho de souche noble s'avérait être plus dangereux que combattre cent hommes aux yeux du brun ténébreux. Enfin, pour l'heure...

On louangeait Hisagi Fukutaisho pour sa force intérieure et sa contagieuse quiétude, il en devenait presque un symbole à envier. S'ils savaient pourtant que celui-ci souffrait d'un manque affectif énorme. Il ne vivait que pour servir sa division, et en oubliait le reste. La raison pour laquelle il s'était comporté tel un fauve affamé hier s'appuyait, nonobstant les circonstances, sur ce manque qui s'avérait être pénible pour le jeune homme. Et durant sa courte matinée, il se ressassait la scène d'hier. Sans avoir subi un quelconque courroux sans doute essoufflé par une fatigue harassante, le Kuchiki Taisho n'avait pas eu la force de le repousser suffisamment pour calmer ce trouble émotionnel dont faisait anormalement part le supérieur de la neuvième division.

Toutefois, il se sentait bel et bien apaisé, consolé et satisfait.. Effectivement, les bras protecteurs, souverains et réconfortants de Byakuya l'avait bouleversé jusqu'à son âme. Pourquoi les shinigamis ne s'octroyaient pas le droit, le pouvoir, la possibilité de chérir un être de choix ? Hisagi serait éternellement soldat sans ayant au préalable connu ne serait-ce qu'un quart des joies de l'amour. Seul l'amitié qu'il conservait avec Kira, Matsumoto, Renji, Iba et le Taisho Komamura lui permirent de réchauffer son cœur, d'éloigner l'envie de se corrompre ou de choir face aux exigences du Gotei 13.

Une heure encore, et c'est tout une armée prête à répondre au moindre danger qu'il avait formé, comme tous les jours. Il était maintenant heure à retrouver la chaleur et intimité de quatre murs pour offrir le reste de son temps à œuvrer pour sa Division. Pâle journée lorsqu'un soir paraissait être l'un des plus intrigants de sa vie. Une obsession allait bientôt étreindre son cœur bétonné. Quelques pas encore finalement pour raccourcir le chemin menant jusqu'à son bureau et il s'immobilisa. Voilà bien un reiatsu que ce dernier n'avait pas ressenti depuis.. seulement quelques heures. L'aura d'une personne qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Kuchiki Byakuya…était dans son bureau et ce n'était pas sans le perturber…ou l'amuser.

Car au fond, ce cher taisho serait bien incapable de le réduire en bouillie sans retrouver son précieux Kenseikaan. La torture pouvait avoir son content dans l'histoire, mais il semblerait que ce genre de pratique passent au dessus du Capitaine. Alors, que lui réservait-il.. ? Sans plus attendre, il prit les devants et fit doucement coulisser les portes avant de pénétrer la pièce, pour y trouver ce qui se trônait au beau milieu de la pièce : La silhouette ombrageuse et altière d'un bel homme. Ténébreux s'il en est, lui ne se départit guère de son assurance, et le salua brièvement avec respect avant de prendre place devant son bureau. Il se souvenait à merveille de sa soirée avec lui, et attendait l'ire de ce compagnon d'une nuit tout en prenant place avec une insolente désinvolture. Son allure n'était pas négligée, mais il desserra ses ceintures pour écarter les pans de son shihakusho, le tout devant ce maître marbré. D'une voix qu'il voulait pleine de sûreté, agrémenté par une pointe d'une douce espièglerie, il annonça :

- Vous aurai-je manqué pour que vous daigniez venir dans mon Bureau, Kuchiki Byakuya ?

Sans kenseikaan, il n'était à ses yeux… que Kuchiki Byakuya, puisqu'il semblerait que cet instrument serve à définir le statut de cet homme bafoué par un impétueux manant. Et il posa un regard indifférent sur ce qu'il devait tamponner et signer pour le transmettre à ses supérieurs.

.....

Hisagi avait encore une fois oser... l'appeler " Kuchiki Byakuya". Le noble bien que de plus en plus agacé en son for intérieur, n'en démontrait rien si ce n'est que ses traits paraissaient un peu plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire. Ses yeux se plissèrent partiellement tandis que le ton de sa voix se fit atone et glaciale :

" Je ne savais pas que la familiarité vous était acquise envers ma personne Hisagi Fukutaisho. Oublieriez vous vos prérogatives et la façon de saluer l'un de vos supérieurs? Quand à ce qu'il s'est passé en cette soirée, ne croyez pas que vous vous jouerez de moi plus longtemps. Je sais parfaitement que vous posséder une chose qui m'appartient de droit, et je vous conseille instamment de me la remettre. Je ne vous permettrai pas de souiller mon honneur. "

Sur ses mots, le noble Taisho, se rapprocha du bureau, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais sous cette posture digne, ayant pour seul défaut, cette chevelure un peu éparse et pourtant soignée, qui lui retombait librement et outrageusement sur le visage. Cela lui conférait une allure bien plus jeune, tout comme la veille, sauf que les traits de la fatigue s'en étaient retirés. La colère était maintenant bien présente en son être, bien que canalisée par un exercice respiratoire des plus avisé et profond, son coeur battait régulièrement et lentement en sa poitrine, parfaitement caché sous le haut de son kimono, renforcé par cette écharpe qui était un autre symbole de sa noblesse...Ce fukutaisho l'aurait il aussi omis ?... Le souvenir de ce baiser volé revint frapper son esprit si rationnel...l'image d'Hisana se mira..puis s'évanouit pour prendre l'aspect de ce visage tatoué...ce baiser lent...doux... cette odeur rassurante..enivrante..la douceur de cette chevelure sombre entre ses doigts. Byakuya dut fermer ses yeux un court instant, peut être un peu trop rapidement pour paraitre naturel, afin de chasser cette image odieuse... et reporta son attention bercée d'indifférence et observant une placidité parfaite sous ce regard polaire :

- Où avez vous caché mes Kenseikaan, je ne le quémanderais point une seconde fois, sachez le.

Le noble Roku ban tai Taisho planta son regard anthracite en celui du Fukutaisho tout en se penchant en avant, ses deux mains gantées s'appuyant sur les rebords du bureau, faisant fi des dossiers. Son visage si indéchiffrable, malgré un courroux certain, n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cet homme qui depuis la veille, semblait être sa némésis.....reniant le mot....désirable. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent une fois de plus, préférant sur ce même ton sans vie et pourtant redoutable et sans appel :

- Je le récupèrerai par le fer s'il le faut et je doute que vous soyez gagnant, je me trompe?

Comment dire, Byakuya attisait le jeu sans le vouloir. Mais, ceci n'expliquant pas cela, Hisagi Fukutaisho dût reconnaitre qu'il manquait cruellement de politesse vis à vis du beau Noble, et se voyait d'ailleurs dans une meilleure situation qu'à laquelle il s'attendait. Les prunelles du jeune brun à lueur brumeuse coulèrent sur cette silhouette rassurante et à la fois austère, pendant qu'il détailla impudemment le visage du Kuchiki, dissimulé partiellement par de sombres mèches liberées de son étau.

- Toutes mes excuses, Kuchiki.... Taisho. Il va sans dire que ceci ne se répétera plus.. si vous ne m'en donnez plus l'occasion, bien-sûr.

Et là, il lui jeta un de ses regards des plus éloquents, qui parlaient d'eux-même. Mais que voulait-il dire pourtant.. Que c'était Kuchiki Byakuya le provocateur ? Ce dernier ne devait sûrement pas se rendre compte de son physique à tomber par terre, ni de cette attraction qui agissait sur quiconque osait s'intéresser à lui. Et Hisagi était attiré par l'idée d'avoir un nouveau Taisho. Mais ce caprice n'était qu'un rêve éphémère impossible à ne serait-ce toucher du bout des doigts pour s'en satisfaire. L'assaut de ce souvenir, où ils eurent echangé un si tendre baiser lui fit de nouveau fermer les yeux, l'ébranlant au plus haut point, tandis qu'il tenta de paraître imperturbable sous le courroux etouffé de cet homme.

Malgré tout, il rouvrit ses sombres mirettes... Et son attirance s'accentua à brûle-pourpoint, tortillant ses tripes sous le regard ombrageux.. et de feu du Taisho lorsqu'il avança son visage du sien, ses cheveux s'écoulant doucement de ses épaules pour venir pendre avec grâce dans le vide. Comment pouvait-il dans ces circonstances se concentrer sur ce qu'on appelle des menaces fielleuses alors que ses yeux demeurèrent rivés imperceptiblement sur des lèvres qui s'agitaient.. des lèvres qu'il avait goûté hier sous le coup de la curiosité.. de l'audace. Maintenant, il se sentait prisonnier de ses envies, et ne pouvait même plus en abuser sans quoi il allait se faire emprisonner pour de bon.. ou se faire virer.

- N'allez vous pas souiller un peu plus votre honneur...

...Ses yeux replongèrent dans ceux de son interlocuteur bien trop proche à son gout pour se tirer définitivement de la vision de cette bouche exquise...

...Si vous ébruitez le fait qu'un Fukutaisho vous a volé votre Kenseikaan, après avoir passé une nuit avec lui ?" lui disant par là qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble...

De toute évidence, Hisagi ne voyait qu'une solution pour s'en sortir sans trop de dégats : accéder au chantage. Puis, ce problème venait à ne plus en être un lorsqu'une idée risquée mais appuyée germa dans son esprit devenu en ces temps echauffé. Pour le moment, il ne dit rien afin d'observer à loisir le visage de cet être si admirablement charismatique, imposant, et diablement sensuel dans sa gestuelle qui finissaient par rendre le Fukutaisho dans un drôle d'état, à défaut de pouvoir quoi faire dans une telle situation. Lui-même regrettait amèrement d'avoir connu pareilles circonstance le soir d'avant, mais fut bel et bien contraint d'accepter un regard aussi mauvais juge que celui de Byakuya.

- Je crois qu'il serait dommage de m'attaquer ici pour .. un objet .. ? Ainsi que d'éventer notre histoire. Car hier, vous avez aimé m'embrasser. Et, j'ai aimé vous savez ...

Il riva son regard vers un ailleurs possible de masquer - mais en vain - son embarras quant à cette étreinte qui chaque minute le hantait. Il dût alors se redresser pour ne pas tenter le diable et l'embrasser de nouveau, ainsi que de faire preuve de violence pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Maitriser un tel fauve ne lui était pas aisé, c'était peu de le dire.

- Je vais donc vous y conduire, Kuchiki Taisho.

Il se détacha de lui avec cette même désinvolture qu'il empruntait tout le temps, avant de diriger ses pas bien fermement vers la sortie de son bureau.

- Suivez-moi.. Nous passerons par les sous-sols.

Bien que retentissant, le grand Noble se décida finalement à le suivre...Evidemment, il rétorqua dans un verbe soigné dans l'idée de contrer les accusations que lui portaient le Lieutenant, tandis qu'ils arpentèrent aussi silencieusement que respectueusement la forme rugueuse des étroites bordures, les sous-sols du Seireitei. Jouer à un jeu dangereux rendait la situation galvanisante, plus pour Hisagi que pour un Byakuya prêt à bondir sur sa proie au moindre faux pas. Lorsque ce même Roku ban tai Taisho d'ailleurs avait subtilement rapproché son visage du sien dans l'idée de l'intimider, Hisagi avait bien failli s'emparer de ses lèvres, ce qui aurait eu pour effet d'aggraver certes la situation, mais de s'en amuser tout aussi. Quelques fois son profil apparaissait en tournant la tête dans l'idée de s'assurer de la bonne volonté du fier Taisho qui ne supportait pas vraisembablement qu'on lui tienne tête. Mais sa dignité, laquelle il empruntait avec superbe, écrasait toute idée le déshonorant. Il vit enfin des escaliers montants, et les gravit sans plus tarder...

Ils pénétrèrent une pièce toute petite et bien sombre dans laquelle on étouffait de chaud. Hisagi, tout sourire aux lèvres, prit bien soin de refermer derrière le grand Kuchiki qui avait quand même bien voulu rentrer dedans.. après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver. Et quand bien même ?

Alors qu'il avait voulu ouvrir la lumière, celle-ci péta - du pur hasard évidemment. Ou pas. Mais dans l'immédiat, il sentit comme une vague de pression lui ébranler l'âme, et pivotant sur lui-même, il lâcha d'une voix qu'il souhaitait contrôlée :

- On va devoir chercher dans le noir finalement.

Un sourire s'effila sur son visage invisible et foncièrement obstrué par l'obscurité, et le laisser deviner semblait plus grisant pour Hisagi qui commença à faussement farfouiller dans le coin. En revanche, il ne fut pas rassuré quant au comportement du Capitaine. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à chercher. Il avait aussi fait exprès de fermer à clef sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte, et effectivement, il jouait un jeu bien dangereux. Mais leur baiser l'avait tout bonnement decidé à aller aussi loin, persuadé que Byakuya avait aimé l'embrasser. Qu'il s'agisse de sa feue compagne ou non, il lui avait offert quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps. Etait-ce véritablement un pretexte pour avoir avec lui un supérieur et subir quelques ordres... ou bien une toute autre envie qui lui fourmillait dans le dos. Il n'entendait malheureusement aucun bruit, à prioris, et se redressa, ne cherchant pas du regard l'impossible, puisque noyé dans les ténèbres... Qui plus est, il faisait humide et chaud... Quelle idée finalement de l'avoir mené ici si ce n'est lui parler, s'excuser de la soirée d'hier, lui voler un dernier baiser ...et lui remettre le Kenseikaan qu'il savait en sureté. Mais peut-être pas forcément en ces lieux.

- Vous ne .. cherchez pas ?

Byakuya commençait sérieusement à se dire que tout cela n'était que mascarade, et n'aimait guère les gestes un peu trop tranquille du fukutaisho de la neuvième Division. Tout ceci était bien trop....intriguant. Cependant sa fierté et la confiance en ce qu'il était ne lui faisait point redouter la situation. Quand bien même ses cheveux lui barraient la vue de manière effrontée, il n'était pas moins Kuchiki Byakuya. Senbonzakura teintait un peu à son flanc, sous ce silence.. Plongé dans un noir total... Byakuya éleva la main au devant de ses yeux...mais c'était à peine s'il pouvait la distinguer. Son coeur s'était un peu resserrer en sa poitrine, laissant transparaitre une pointe de peur, qui le mit en alerte. Simple réaction instinctive qu'il enrailla bien vite, sous un simple et discret exercice de respiration. La frustration revint bien vite au galop, ne concédant toujours pas que l'on puisse cacher ici un tel objet et se permit enfin un simple rebuffade envers Hisagi qui avait le toupet de lui reprocher de ne rien chercher?

" Restez à votre place Hisagi Fukutaisho. C'est à vous de le rechercher et non à moi. Je ne conçois point que vous ayez osé placer ce qui n'est pas vôtre dans un tel endroit aussi mal entretenu."

Sans le vouloir, alors qu'il se détournait vers l'ouverture, désormais close, leurs vêtements se frôlèrent, et quelques cheveux sombre de notre taisho vinrent chatouiller la joue d'Hisagi, alors que sa main droite se posa irréfutablement sur la poignée. Le contact était froid, malgré la chaleur presque étouffante des lieux. D'ailleurs une perle de sueur était survenue sur le haut de sa tempe, et sa gorge s'était asséchée sous le carcan de son écharpe. D'une gestuelle concise, il exerça une pression, mais la porte résista..Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, avant de retenter l'expérience et pour finir ses pupilles se réduisirent en son regard..les sourcils haussés sur son front, baigné par la stupeur. Son coeur crut d'ailleurs en rater un battement, lorsque son esprit si cartésien dénota le fait..qu'ils étaient bloqué ici.

- Qu'est ce qu....

Sa voix atone et un peu déformé par la surprise, s'interrompit..ne se reconnaissant point là sous cette expression. Son regard anthracite se voila un instant, obligeant ses muscles et sa respiration à se détendre. Une fois fait, le noble délaissa enfin la poignée, pour se retourner vers Hisagi qu'il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer sous ce rideau si sombre...Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et ce n'était guère le moment de se laissé tromper par les apparences. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que cette situation soit si peu réelle. Byakuya tenta de s'approcher, en se fixant sur le reiatsu du Fukutaisho.

Mal lui en prit cependant car il il buta sur un objet qu'il ne pouvait point identifier, et vint choir vers l'avant, s'agrippant par réflexe à quelque chose de vivant...chaleureux..un rappel ...une réminiscence. Ce corps qui n'était autre qu'Hisagi ne vacilla pas, et cela lui permit de se redresser..mais ne relâchant toujours point sa prise...le souvenir de cette nuit.. cette sensation de bien être, alors qu'il dormait lui revint aussi vivace que s'il l'avait vécu. Ce souffle chaud sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Lieutenant dût retenir assez adroitement le Taisho qui se retenait à lui, au niveau de ses hanches, faisant bouillir son bas-ventre. Une sourde envie de l'enlacer tendrement empêchait Hisagi de réagir, se tâtant bêtement.. sachant pertinemment que s'il essayait, il se ferait repousser. Et quand bien même.. Pourquoi ne s'y oserait-il pas ?

- Byakuya..

Lui-même se mit à écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte du malheur qu'il avait eu de l'appeler par son prénom. Son vis-à-vis se recula véhément et lui chatouilla une fois de plus le nez de par son odeur.. de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Sans le comprendre pourquoi, une sensation froide s'empara de son coeur, et l'expression du visage d'Hisagi prenait une tournure peinée et desespérée. Il se maudissait de nourrir un espoir aussi fou, alors qu'à l'origine, il n'était que Hétéro. Que lui prenait-il alors de fantasmer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes sur le physique du Taisho le plus inaccessible du Gotei 13. Douce ironie du sort...

Soudain, Byakuya pointa du doigt la porte, qui selon lui était au devant de sa personne :

- Hado no yo.....

Mais Hisagi porta sa main directement sur le bras de Byakuya qu'il devinait levé lorsqu'il l'entendit proférer le début d'un sort de Hado, le consternant :

- Attendez ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y a des produits chimiques ici.. Si vous faites péter la porte...

Encore un mensonge, mais si difficile à déceler qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était rien d'autres qu'une réserve. Malgré tout, sa proximité avec celle du Noble le perturba, et se retenant au chambranle de la porte, il tenta de respirer d'une manière plus que convenable. Finalement ils allaient étouffer vêtu ainsi. Par conséquent, il ne vit qu'un moyen de se soulager : se dévêtir. Ses mains se placèrent sur le haut de son uniforme et c'est en de gestes rapides qu'il se dénuda du haut, deserrant même les obis et ceintures sans toutefois faire tomber le Hakama. Un dernier noeud retenait le tout, mais il ne se sentait plus entravé par les tissus. Un profond soupir quitta sa gorge chaude tandis qu'il fit vibrer derechef sa voix virile.

- Que voulez-vous.. Vous êtes incapable de me toucher et de profiter des occasions. Restez ainsi paré et etouffez-vous.

Une pique, on ne peut plus audacieuse. Seulement, Hisagi supportait difficilement le rejet continu de son interlocuteur. Mais devait-il attiser la colère de la sorte ? Pas que cette combine serait préjudiciable pour Hisagi, mais surtout vaine et futile. Peut-être que le seul moyen résidait dans..

- Vous savez, Kuchiki Byakuya. Il va falloir jouer.

C'était sans doute cela, oui. Le jeu. Un jeu brûlant et dangereux, lequel Hisagi lancerait le premier. D'un pas vif, il se rapprocha du Capitaine, non sans se cogner à on ne sait quoi, et l'attrapa par le bras, tandis qu'il l'accosta aventureusement, se collant à lui car son corps le quémandait. Ses lèvres finirent par se poser sur le cou enroulé par l'echarpe du grand Noble, tandis que torse nu, il ne se retenait plus.

- Savez-vous dominer, au moins ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Merci à vous deux, chers reviewers. Faut se remettre dans le bain pour celui-ci...et je rappelle que nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire (Hemosu qui joue Byakuya, et moi qui joue Hisagi). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le noble avait à peine froncé des sourcils devant cette appellation si familière. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'adapter à la noirceur des lieux, tandis que cette moiteur devenait... insupportable.

La sueur commençait à perler sur la surface de son cou si pâle, et sa gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus, tandis qu'il fut interrompu par le contact plus qu'imprévisible de cette main qui n'était pas sienne. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux longs lui collaient au front, alors que quelques bribes d'un souvenir fugace et agaçant effleurèrent son esprit un peu trop réceptif sous cette ambiance oppressante.

Ce toucher bien qu'inacceptable, avait une allure de réconfort, et d'abandon. Encore une fois, aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres asséchées, et Byakuya abaissa ses phalanges, rompant ainsi ce contact bien trop familier et outrageant.

Son visage impassible ne s'était point détourné de sa cible, et ses oreilles écoutèrent passivement les quelques mots curieusement trop proches, empiétant sans vergogne cette distance un peu trop intimiste, accentuant un peu plus cette impression de lourdeur "Il va falloir jouer.".."- Savez-vous dominer ?".

Une goutte de sueur s'écoula de sa tempe pour venir choir de manière lasse le long de sa joue, avant de perler sur son menton, puis finalement s'échouer sur son écharpe.

Son coeur battait dans un rythme sourd, et presque percevable par ses propre sens. Le Roku ban tai Taisho, qui bien que silencieux, tentait de garder un calme absolu. Que diable était il venu faire ici.

Cela était de plus en plus irréel et totalement inapproprié. Cet homme se fichait de sa personne, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ses doigts se fermèrent en un poing, malgré la désagréable sensation de moiteur due à son gantelet. Ses paupières se voilèrent brièvement, un peu alourdies par la sueur qui ne cessait de couvrir son corps.

Son souffle était un peu raccourci, mais parfaitement maîtrisé, tandis qu'un froissement de vêtement se fit entendre, comme si l'on retirait un quelconque effet, ce qui parut le cas, car le Fukutaisho l'interpela tout en lui avouant une sorte de réprimande. Ses traits bien que impassibles sous ce noir omniprésent et cette rebuffade si mal venue, et offensante soit-elle, se tournèrent vers Hisagi. Qu'entendait il par " ne point profiter des occasion"..."jouer" ?

- Nani..... ?

Sa voix monocorde avait à son tour perturbé ce silence pesant, alors que la main du Fukutaisho vint s'abattre sans une once d'hésitation sur son bras, et qu'un corps bien trop présent, vint se coller à son être déjà bien trop oppressé. En effet, sous cette action, la chaleur se fit encore plus intense.

Le noble, piqué en son amour propre se retira prestement de cette entrave qui se voulait possessive. Ses mains moites se crispèrent sur les avant bras d'Hisagi avant de parvenir à s'y soustraire, puis recula de quelques pas, le regard pâli par la colère.

Son reiatsu se fit un peu plus intense, malgré le fait néfaste que cela accentuait la pesanteur des lieux. Mal lui en prit car, outre le fait de ne point réellement supporter les lieu clos, sa poitrine se serra sous le carcan de son haut d'uniforme et le souffle lui manqua.

C'est presque maladroitement qu'il put s'adossa à la dureté d'un mur et proféra d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire et glaciale, malgré la sècheresse qui envahissait son palais.

-Ne me touchez pas, je ne le répèterai pas.

Le souffle de plus en plus court, et maintenant aisément percevable par le Fukutaisho qui l'accompagnait, Byakuya s'évertuait à retirer les gantelets qui le gênaient plus que de raison, avant de tirer non sans une certaine précaution sur son étole qui lui paraissait une entrave certaine pour cet étouffement qui le gagnait.

La panique n'était pourtant pas présente en son être, mais simplement cette sensation que tout lui échappait, que rien de tout ceci ne semblait rationnel. Le chef de clan voulut se redresser, mais ne le put car son esprit se troubla. Une odeur frappa telle une réminiscence ses sens, lui rappelant ce réconfort certain qu'il avait crut ressentir la veille, en sa couche. Une fois de plus sa fierté réfuta cela, avec mépris. Il tenta de prendre une voix atone, qui se fit néanmoins saccadée :

-Il nous faut sortir d'ici....prestement. Je n'aime... pas que l'on se joue de ....ma personne.....Hisagi Fukutai....sho..

Dire qu'Hisagi était joueur était un euphémisme...Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître véritablement. Pourtant, on l'imaginait plutôt reservé et sincère. Et il le restait, même dans le jeu. Il lui fallait souvent une bonne dose d'alcool pour faire tomber le masque, et apparaitre tel un joyeux luron. Kira paraissait plus violent en revanche sous l'effet de la douce liqueur.

Seulement, Hisagi se trouvait en compagnie d'un Capitaine doublé d'un Noble d'apparence insensible. Ce qui n'était en rien comparable avec un homologue tel que Kira.

Le Kyu ban tai fukutaisho avait poussé l'audace et se trouvait désormais avec lui dans une petite pièce bien isolée et confinée, sinon humide. Et quoi de mieux de profiter d'un être aussi calme que Kuchiki Byakuya ? Mais le rejet fut plus vexant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sans savoir pourquoi, plus Byakuya le chassait, plus le Lieutenant se sentait revenir vers lui, animé par le défi... titillé par une pointe de fierté qui le muait vers une audace plus qu'insolente et presque pleine de fatuité. Il ne connaissait pas la pièce, et ne vouait aucun sentiments d'appreciation pour l'obscurité, bien au contraire, mais ce dernier s'était permis de se deshabiller à moitié. De fait, il ne souffrait d'aucun trouble tandis que ce supérieur subissait quelque peu les ravages du confinement, de la claustrophobie même. Hisagi avait dans l'idée de lui procurer un peu de lumière, ou d'ouvrir la porte, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part de Byakuya.

S'il savait combien la facilité était devant lui pourtant. Le seul élément susceptible de lui montrer la verité, et de lui sauver la mise était le kenseikaan.. précieusement retenu dans la poche d'Hisagi, tout simplement.

Malheureusement, Byakuya n'était pas censé le savoir, ni le comprendre..et le Fukutaisho cherchait par tout les moyens de soustraire l'objet du toucher involontaire de son interlocuteur. Un interlocuteur qu'il souhaitait connaître du bout des doigts, et goûter.

Était-ce normal de nourrir ce genre de sentiments à l'égard d'un individu du sexe identique au sien, et qui plus est, un supérieur qui snobait jour et nuit les shinigamis environnants ?

Oui, Hisagi avait peur de ses émotions, il ne comprenait rien... Pourtant, que faire alors qu'il l'avait à sa portée, et qui plus est, presque sous sa coupe. Les paroles de Byakuya le glacèrent quelque peu dans cet environnement cloitré et humide. Hisagi se jouait de lui ? Il le savait plutôt deux fois qu'une.. et se sentait coupable de l'avoir quelque peu malmené.

Il se fit fureur mentalement, proférant quelques jurons bien sentis à son encontre, et ne put s'empêcher de venir en aide au Noble, commençant par lui ôter l'echarpe à une vitesse et une finesse inégalable. Afin d'eviter toute semonce ou attaque surprise du Capitaine, il prenait les devants en opérant très rapidement. L'écharpe était bel et bien un signe de noblesse, qui plus est l'honneur du Kuchiki, seulement en cet instant, il n'en était pas moins un carcan qui devait bien peser lourd.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre kenseikaan se trouve quelque part dans la pièce et ils vont nous retrouver bien rapidement.

C'est vers la fin de ce semblant de confort verbal qu'Hisagi se rendit compte qu'après tout ceci, Kuchiki Byakuya allait tout simplement le mépriser. Et .. là encore, sans comprendre la raison de son infinie tristesse, il ne voulait pas perdre le peu d'estime que le noble avait pour lui.

Il semblerait pourtant que cela soit vain, maintenant. Le Lieutenant se retrouvait dès lors dans une situation précaire ...par conséquent, il ne lâcherait plus sa proie, sa senestre englobant l'épaule du Capitaine.

- Pourquoi ne devrai-je pas vous toucher, je vous ecoeure à ce point.. ? Est-ce si.. déshonorant.. ?

Une peine indicible lui prit aux tripes. Se sentir si méprisé et dénié - par LUI - le rendit petit à petit furieux. Si la lumière subsistait, il ne serait pas gené pour regarder de haut celui qui s'était assis. La main qu'il portait sur l'épaule du Capitaine se resserra fortement et avant que ce dernier prenne le dessus sur le Fukutaisho, Hisagi ne chercha pas midi quatorze heures, avança son visage vers celui de Byakuya et prit possession de ses lèvres avec une ardeur jamais connue, déclenchant un tourbillon de sensations toutes aussi delicieuses que puissantes.

Il le dévora de ce baiser passionné, goutant ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de prendre, et l'étouffant en contrepartie...Autant lui semblait exalté par ce qu'il ressentait, autant Byakuya était alourdi et semblait malléable tant il était mou. Des mots échappèrent au Vice Capitaine, comblant le vide insupportable :

- Je le savais.. Vous embrassez mal.

Byakuya retrouva ses sens lorsque cette intrusion forcée se rompit, délaissant un Roku ban tai taisho à bout de souffle, et dans une colère grandissante en ce sein si oppressé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son regard anthracite qui d'ordinaire n'exprimait que neutralité et désintérêt. Mais là, si cette obscurité n'était point là, Hisagi aurait pu constater tout le mépris qui animait les entrailles de Byakuya...un sentiment de haine, mais aussi de trouble....quelque chose de profond qu'il se refusait de reconnaître depuis la veille. Une chose que sa fierté ne pouvait point admettre...Cette fierté qui ne voulait point céder à un homme qui s'était introduit en sa couche et l'avait bercé en son sommeil...offert un baisé passionné, rassurant...nostalgique.

Oui Hisagi lui avait donné ce que personne n'avait pu faire jusque là. Un geste désintéressé, une réponse à sa demande plus que silencieuse. Ne plus être seul, ressentir encore une fois ce qu'il ne pouvait plus partager dans la réalité...se sentir vivant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. N'être que lui même et non plus ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit.

D' un geste, il rattrapa le visage d'Hisagi par la nuque, avec fermeté, à l'aide de sa main gauche et desserra encore un peu plus son haut d'uniforme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à demi retiré du obi, lui permettant ainsi de mieux respirer. Le noble ressentit le souffle chaud et bien trop dérangeant de ce Fukutaisho lui chatouillant les joue, sous un silence de plombs....Mais c'était si bon..Autant pour lui que pour Hisagi qui ne faisait que penser.. réfléchir...

Kuchiki Byakuya constituait son monde, Hisagi..prit entre les fils de l'amour. Pas de l'amour, mais de l'attirance. On ne pouvait parler d'amour dans de telles circonstances, surtout pour lui qui ne supporterait pas d'aimer unilatéralement parlant une autre personne. Mais le noble s'évertuait sans le vouloir à accaparer toute la personne du fukutaisho qui se faisait de plus en plus prisonnière d'émotions dites nouvelles.. et doucereusement chaleureuses. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il vouait une telle curiosité à un être dépourvu de chaleur et d'affabilité.

Tout ce qui comptait pour ce grand et fier Roku ban tai Taisho n'était autre que son rang, son devoir, ses principes. Évidemment, on se demande comment le brun peut en savoir autant sur lui, qui malgré les circonstances, était un maitre de l'indifférence, de la neutralité par excellence mue par un instinct de .. Byakuya ne pouvait-il pas un tant soit peut ouvrir ses mirettes sur ce qui défilait devant lui.. à savoir un soldat aguerri et émérite, cherchant tant bien que mal à assouvir sa curiosité en essayant échec sur échec, puis élaborant stratège sur stratège dans l'idée d'attiser ne serait-ce qu'une once de lueur d'intérêt de la part de celui qui le rendait.. comment dire...hum.... toute chose ?

Hisagi était complètement et irréversiblement intrigué par l'être unique au devant de lui qui soutenait une respiration difficilement tolérable dans ce genre d'endroit, surtout que l'investigateur de cette atmosphère lourde consistant sans mal à atteindre un point faible inconsciemment enclenché par l'entreprise d'Hisagi, ne souhaitait qu'offrir à sa question, à savoir pourquoi il souhaitait s'abreuver de la personne de Byakuya, une réponse.. une simple et regrettable réponse qui malheureusement prenait un interet lourds de conséquences, autant pour lui que pour son homologue, qui pour l'heure suintait le malaise.

Hisagi aurait voulu l'alléger en lui ôtant ses habits, mais cette idée le fit imperceptiblement rougir de délice, quand vint soudaine cette main à laquelle il n'avait cru consentante, se poser sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à s'approcher du corps diablement chaud de son vis-à-vis.

Et là, son cœur fit un grand boum en son intérieur, bondissant à travers la paroi cherchant irrésistiblement un moyen de fuir l'étau qui se resserrait autour de lui. Non, il ne comprenait pas.. Hisagi était perdu et d'ailleurs, foncièrement éperdu par ce que lui offrait le Noble et austère compagnon qui lui servait de maitre en matière d'indifférence.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le grand Byakuya daigna, en plus de s'intéresser à lui, l'aborder avec une tendresse jamais décelée chez lui, ni même imaginée ! Ce qui suivit le martèlement de son coeur fut un bredouillement inintelligible, lamentablement écrasé par la bouche délicieuse et de velours de ce conjoint doué en la matière.

Doué dans ses baisers. De toute évidence, le plus jeune l'avait blessé dans son orgueil, c'était victorieux qu'il sortit de cette confrontation inopinée, cette fois-ci. En revanche, il perdit complètement contenance et se laissa aller à ce tourbillon de sentiments qui se déchainèrent en son sein, en son for intérieur, lui nouant plus que douloureusement son estomac.

Les yeux consciencieusement fermés afin de se donner pleinement à lui, car c'était là tout le but de sa manœuvre, cherchant de fond en comble à aiguillonner l'ego démesuré du grand Capitaine pour assouvir - ensuite- ses pulsions dues à une soif d'assouvissement et de satiété, Hisagi savourait presque amoureusement cette étreinte humide, faisant se déchainer en lui son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Il ne tenait plus et dut supplier qu'il arrête ce baiser avant de ne pas sombrer dans.. dans cette étrange sensation qu'un baiser pouvait engendrer.. et qui plus est des sensations, la naissance de sentiments totalement inconnus en ce qui le concernait.

Les lèvres de Kuchiki se délièrent enfin, et proféra d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée et atone, malgré sa courte respiration :

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez soumis cette nuit.

Ses doigts se contractèrent un peu plus sur cette nuque, imposant Hisagi à rester proche de son propre visage.

La température des lieux était un peu plus élevée, et les muscles de son bras ainsi tendu, en tremblèrent. Ses paupières un peu lourdes voilèrent ses orbes ombrageuse, alors que poussé par la déraison qui s'installait en son esprit fatigué, oubliant ce malaise causé par cette noirceur trop imposante....Byakuya rapprocha de lui même ses lèvres de celle de cet homme qui semblait vouloir le rabaisser, et de le provoquer, lui rappelant de ce fait...un souvenir qui concernait Renji.

_Ce fameux jour où ses crocs avaient fini par l'atteindre._

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent dangereusement, tandis que leurs souffles s'échangeaient dans un rythme totalement différent. Celui du noble était court et rapide, tandis que celui d'Hisagi paraissait bien plus lent et tranquille. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front de manière désagréable, tandis que de fines perles de sueur soulignaient son visage si pâle et impassible à nouveau. Ses lèvres blêmies par cette ambiance bien trop feutrée, s'entrouvrirent afin de s'appuyer avec une douceur presque voluptueuse sur celles de cet homme, encore une fois, tandis que sa langue quémandait son entrée...Une fois à l'intérieur de cette bouche, elle vint flatter sa compagne avec lascivité et sensualité, la guidant dans une dance des plus douces, offrant même un faible sentiment de tristesse.

Lorsque tout ceci cessa, la main du noble se retira de cette nuque qui n'était point sienne, et recula son visage, retenant une respiration certes courte, mais contrôlée afin de ne point la rendre bruyante...alors que l'air lui manquait affreusement, que cela en était étourdissant. Cependant c'est avec une pointe de fierté et de manière hautaine qu'il formula à haute voix :

- On n'embrasse pas un noble sans conséquence.

Le fait est, qu'il voulut à nouveau se mouvoir, mais ne le put, car Hisagi l'en empêchait tout simplement. Son esprit et sa raison se livraient un combat en son for intérieur.. le pourquoi de cette action, le pourquoi de cette parole...

Peut être parce qu'il voulait retrouver ce contact de la veille..parce qu'il voulait lui démontrer qu'il embrassait mieux que bien, car un noble se devait d'être brillant en tout.. ou tout simplement parce qu'il voulait lui reprendre ce baiser volé.

- Cessez de jouer avec moi et rendez moi mon Kenseikaan, rendez moi mon honneur.

Le sang d'Hisagi bouillonnait, la chaleur n'y aidant pas, et malgré la désinvolture, laquelle il souhaitait afficher tous les jours que dieu faisait, il dût se rattraper à un pan de la table pour ne pas chavirer stupidement. Une joie ineffable s'accouplant à une peur indicible oscillèrent en son esprit, et force était admettre que les conséquences dont parlait si sérieusement le beau ténébreux Kuchiki lui fit plus que de l'effet, l'émoustillant à un point subliminale. Jusqu'où dériveraient-ils, ensemble, sans l'appel de l'extérieur, sans plus rien si ce n'est leur présence respective et à proprement parlé.. chaudes de sensations.. assoiffées de sens ?

Le brun aux cheveux courts allait perdre pied et déglutit avec une peine visible que le noir s'évertuait à dissimiler au grand soulagement du jeune homme, lorsqu'il lui somma de lui rendre ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui donner tout de suite. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait offert. Non, non et non ! Comment osait-il d'ailleurs, ayant piqué à vif, et c'était le terme, le désir incandescent du jeune homme ? Un désir qui malgré les apparences voilées, s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes..et s'instaurait dans chaque cellule de son coeur, voire même de secondes en secondes face au chamboulement émotionnel que faisait naitre cet interlocuteur.

- Et quand bien même je vous le rendais maintenant, tant est déjà que je puisse le retrouver dans ce trou à rat noyé dans l'obscurité, on restera tous les deux enfermés là, assaillis par la chaleur étouffante.

- Ma seule consolation me concernant est votre baiser, je dois bien admettre que, somme tout, vous exceller dans ce domaine, Kuchiki Byakuya..

Un soupire égaya le bref silence de la pièce, tandis qu'il ironisa subtilement:

- Mais je doute que le reste suive.. c'était bien là des éloges éphémères.

Et peut-être était-ce finalement le cas. Au fond, le concerné aux allures hautaines n'avait donné ce qu'il escomptait offrir et non ce qu'il était en mesure de donner.

Un enfoiré de première en somme qui faisait perdre les moyens au manant d'antan qu'il était. Pourtant, une sourde envie de lui crier son attirance au visage, et de gouter à cette nouvelle expérience qui lui pendait au nez, comme si elle paraissait fraichement acquise, le frustra d'emblée. Lui-même se sentit maladroitement alourdi par l'épuisante boule de chaleur suintante qui rendait faibles les deux hommes presque incapables de se mouvoir de manière à ce que ce soit limpide.

près avoir vécu dans une grande solitude, après avoir connu ce contact qui le faisait frémir rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.... et le faisait trembler rien qu'à la simple possibilité de s'abreuver de sa convoitise au moins une seconde fois comme pour éveiller ses sens .....outre le fait de se sentir vivant.. désiré.. aimé un tant soit peu, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de reculer et de s'excuser. De quitter cette pièce sans demander son content ..! Il le voulait.

Quand bien même ce grand et beau loup stagnait dans le vide à attendre que le train passe, Hisagi prit son courage à deux mains, et lui fit un simple croche patte qui eut bien évidemment l'effet escompté. Byakuya s'était raccroché à lui, quoi de plus normal face à ce geste d'une bassesse infinie, mais o combien doué de promesses d'affinités tout aussi fortes qu'intéressantes à élucider. Ceci lui permettant ainsi à Hisagi de tomber, et de prendre le dessus sur ce corps, mélangeant son souffle chaud au sien..

- J'ose espérer que vous m'aimez bien.. même après ses erreurs qui ne font que s'accumuler, raillait-il avec une troublante tendresse. En parlant de ses propres erreurs, à commencer par s'intéresser à un Capitaine, qui plus est le plus froid de tous.... Quel bon choix, assurément ! Et on ne raconte pas non plus la voie parsemée d'embuches cherchant à barer la route à l'impétueux mais non moins sexy Kyu ban tai Fukutaisho.

Très sérieusement, sa vie se résumait-elle à demeurer derrière un bureau et à donner des ordres à des subordonnés certes intègres et prometteurs, mais loin d'être aussi attirants que Byakuya qui l'enflammait maintenant, sans savoir d'où provenait la source ? Il semblait malgré tout que ce dernier ne soit pas totalement indifférent au jeune homme, ce fut bien là l'unique bonne nouvelle de la matinée, tandis que son ventre se retournait en sentant tout près de lui des lèvres plus que désirables à sa merci. Pourtant, il hésitait..il hésitait terriblement.. De peur de se faire rejeter, encore et toujours...

- Pouvez-vous encore assurer ?


End file.
